


Valentine’s Day

by StarryFiction



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, beetcarrot make me go uwu, the way Herb talks is kinda like a speech impediment or an accent-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryFiction/pseuds/StarryFiction
Summary: Beet experiences her first Valentine’s Day with her farmhand, who also happens to be her crush, and their friends.
Relationships: Beet Cookie/Carrot Cookie (Cookie Run), Sandwich Cookie/Spinach Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Valentine’s Day

“So, Beet, do you know what today is?” Carrot asked, taking another bite of her breakfast.

Beet glanced around, looking over the crops, then raised an eyebrow at her fellow farmhand. “Uh… Friday, February the 14th?” She shrugged.

The other swallowed her food. “Yes, and that means it’s Valentine’s Day!” She happily sat up, then saw the confused gaze Beet was giving her.

“Valen what now?” She raised an eyebrow, then watched Carrot’s face go from happy to shocked.

“You’ve never heard of Valentine’s Day!?”

“Carrot, I lived in the forest with the beetsters until you picked me up, I barely know any holidays.” The taller’s eyebrows furrowed. “What is it, anyway?” 

She sighed, then crossed her arms. “Valentine’s Day is a day you spend with your significant other to show you love them. This is done by going on a date, giving each other flowers or chocolates, kinda just anything to show your love and appreciation for each other!” 

Beet looked down. “Well, no wonder I’ve never heard of it. I’ve never had a friend before you and the other farmers.” She looked away sadly. Carrot took another bite of her breakfast, looking thoughtfully away. 

“I could take you for your first Valentine’s Day!” Beet looked up, eyes wide. “We can go on a friend date like we used to before I got caught up with the other farmers.” 

The smaller hummed. “Okay. That… actually sounds… nice. To get off the farm.” 

“Then it’s settled!” Carrot declared. “We’ll finish our breakfast, then I’ll take you out at noon!” She said happily. Beet smiled. 

She’d never admit it, but in all honesty?  
She was a little disappointed it would just be a “friend date.” 

“Beeeeeet, are you ready?” Enthusiasm rushed through her voice as she yelled through the home. The aforementioned cookie hopped slowly down the stairs.

“I’m coming, I’m coming…” She mumbled, glancing over at the waiting cookie. They’d both dressed better than their farming clothes, but not overly nice, just good enough to be seen in a public place that wasn’t the market. Beet had a dark magenta jacket on over a cropped ivory shirt, and Carrot had her light brown vest on over a white shirt. ‘Cute…’ Beet thought.

“And how d’you plan on wearing that out without getting cold?” Apparently the thought wasn’t mutual between her and Carrot. The smaller flipped her hood up and turned away.

“It’s not that chilly out right now… I’m used to colder temperatures anyway.” She spoke quietly as she continued towards the other, standing in front of her. “Are we ready to go?” 

“Yup! Come along!” Carrot left the house with Beet following close behind. Carrot hopped happily down the path to the main roads of the hamlet, while Beet simply walked behind her.

“Where are we going, anyway?” The smaller asked, her eyes locked on their path. 

Carrot smiled at that. “We’re going to meet Spinach and Herb at the local cafe for lunch, and then after that we’re heading to the port! There’s a Valentine’s Day only event happening there, and I want you to see it!” Seeing the taller so happy made the other smile a little too. She was excited- both, to see Carrot so happy, and to see what this was all about.

“Spinach and Herb, huh? Is Spinach bringing her girlfriend?” Beet raised an eyebrow.

Carrot giggled and turned around. “Sandwich is gonna meet us at the port.” 

“I thought so.”

The two continued down the road, eager to enjoy their so-called friend date.

“I’m so glad to spend Valentine’s Day with you three!” Spinach beamed, clapping her hands together.

Beet stopped fiddling with utensils to look at the tallest. “This is a day for loved ones, right? Shouldn’t you be spending it with Sandwich?” She tilted her head, and Carrot elbowed her.

Spinach didn’t seem offended at all, though. She giggled. “Well, yes, and I will be spending time with Sandwich! But-“ She calmed herself down. “It’s important to keep platonic love in mind too. Is that not what you and Carrot are doing right now?” 

Carrot snickered. “It is, but trust me-“ She pointed up at the air. “If I had someone I was interested in, I’d spend all of today with ‘em!” She saw Herb laugh from the corner of her eye. “What’s so funny?!”

“Oh hoo-“ He rested his head on his knuckle. “I’m sorry, something funny just occurred to me. It was nothing, though.” He gazed out the window, his eyes landing on the plants outside.

“Do tell, Herb?” Spinach tilted her head at him. He turned back to talk, but was interrupted.

“Wait a moment, I need to use the restroom.” Beet stood up, maneuvering herself out of the booth seat. Once she was well away, Herb turned back.

“I know she said to wait, but this is something I should actually only tell y-hoo, Carrot.” The gardener chuckled.

Carrot raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what is it you wanna tell me that Beet can’t hear?” She leaned against her elbow.

“Well,” He avoided her gaze. “You said that if you were interested in someone, you-hoo’d want to spend all of Valentine’s Day with them,” He reluctantly met her eyes. “Considering you live with her, and volunteered to give her her first Valentine’s Day outing, it sounds to-hoo me that you’re in love with... Beet…” He lost his sentence when he saw the glare Carrot was giving him. 

Her face was flushed red as she stared dead into his eyes. She seemed to be trying to seem intimidating- Herb felt it considering she was bigger than him, but Spinach stared confused. She shrugged. “I mean, it does make sense, Carrot. You tend to want to be around someone you love, so that doesn’t seem far fetched. I was like that when I was falling for Sandwich.” Her gaze softened. “If you like her, you can tell us. We won’t tell.” She giggled.

Carrot sputtered. “I-I don’t like her! I mean- I don’t think I do- ugh!” She shoved her head into her hands. “Okay, maybe I do like her, but it’s not-“ 

“Like who?” Carrot jumped in her seat, her face beet red (Get it? Beet red?.. I’ll see myself out) in fluster. Beet was waiting patiently at the end of the booth, an eyebrow raised.

“I- uh- when did you- um-!?” Spinach and Herb watched, feeling both entertainment and second-hand embarrassment, as the farmer completely fumbled her words, and her farmhand stared extremely confused.

Beet sighed and slid back into her seat, silencing the taller. She looked over at the other two. “What’s the scoop?” 

Spinach giggled. “She was telling us about her crush.” 

“A crush?” She looked over at the girl next to her, putting on a fake look of shock. “I thought that I’d be the first person to hear about this, considering I’m your housemate.” 

“Well, uh-“ She looked away. “I never thought to tell you! So, I didn’t! I guess…” 

“You guess? What do you mean you guess, wouldn’t it be clear to-“

Herb cleared his throat, getting the girls attention. “Our foo-hood’s here.” He pointed over at the waitress, who was coming over with their order. 

“Carrot, you can tell Beet about your crush later.” Spinach winked at the aforementioned cookie, but Beet also caught it. She glanced around at all the cookies at the table, confused, but rested her arms on the table and didn’t say anything.

~~~~~

The four cookies arrived at the port, the sun beaming high in the sky. Spinach immediately started glancing around the crowd, her eyes searching. “Who-hoo are you looking for?” She looked over at the cookie addressing her, meeting Herb’s deep brown eyes. 

“Do you really have to ask? I’m looking for-“ 

“Spinaaach!” 

The four farmers looked over, and Spinach’s face lit up. “Sandwich!” She took the small sprint over and pulled her girlfriend into her embrace, leaving a kiss on her forehead, then pulling away. “Sweetheart, these are my farmer friends I’ve told you about.” She motioned over to the other three.

Sandwich smiled and stepped forward. “Hiya! Herb, Carrot and Beet, right?” She reached her hand out, and Carrot took it.

“Yup! So you’re Spinach’s girlfriend, huh?” The shorter nodded. “Well let me tell you something-“ She leaned closer. “-break her heart and I break your business.” 

Sandwich’s eyes widened. “I would never dream of doing that!” She stepped back, standing next to Spinach again. “I love Spinach, so you don’t need to worry.” She got on her toes and kissed the taller on the cheek. 

“Aww, sweetie~!” She giggled, but her gaze hardened when she looked at Carrot. “What did you say to her?” 

“Oh, just a little encouragement.” 

“Alright, calm down, girls.” Herb stepped in, and Beet sighed. Carrot was protective of those she cared about. 

“I’m gonna go explore. You guys do whatever.” Beet hissed, then turned on her heels and stalked off.

“We’re gonna go too.” Spinach took her girlfriend’s hand, and they walked off. Herb looked over at Carrot.

“So… do y-hoo plan on confessing?” The taller’s face flushed, and she looked away nervously. 

“I mean-“ She looked in the direction of where Beet left. “Today would be a very appropriate day to do it, but… I’m not sure…” Herb giggled. 

“Well, I’ll be rooting for you all the way. You-hoo’ve got this.” He looked over at the other cookies in the crowd, scanning for someone he might know. 

Carrot groaned. “Can you stop doing the weird hoo thing? I know you’ve always done it, but it’s a little annoying.” She glared at him.

Herb looked over, slightly sadly. “I can’t. I’m sorry.” 

Carrot’s eyes widened. “Oh.” 

The two stared at each other for a moment. Then Herb started shuffling away, leaving Carrot at the start of the port.

~~~~~

Sip~!

Beet leaned against the pole and sipped her cocoa, looking out at the dark sea. The sun had gone down early, and it had gotten cold, the last bits of winter ice still not having melted off the water. When Beet gazed around, she could see couples holding each other close. She could recognize them, but didn’t know them by name- she knew a lot of cookies' faces but not their names from regular buyers at the market. Seeing a lot of couples, even one with a child with them, made her feel a bit like an outcast. A no-lover outcast who grew up in the woods, just sipping her hot cocoa on a dock. Even if she was in love, she doubted it was reciprocated.

“Hey.” Footsteps came up behind her, and she turned over her shoulder, and met Carrot’s eyes. Speak of the lover...

“Oh, hey Carrot.” She muttered, before turning back to the sea. The taller stood next to her, resting her hands on the top of the pole.

“You seem sad. What’s up?” Beet looked up, and their contrasting eyes locked. There was a sweet, genuine concern in the taller’s eyes. A trustworthy gaze. 

The shorter sighed. “Well, I guess…” She motioned around. “Seeing all these couples? Has made me feel a bit lonely, I guess.” Carrot tilted her head. “When you never even had basic friends before in your life, suddenly seeing so many people with a good, genuine connection? Is strange. Love as I knew it was warped, which I suppose is why it took me so long to trust you, and Herb, and Spinach…” She stopped and breathed, thinking about what she’d say next. Shoot your shot, or end it there? “But, I think now? That I’ve seen examples of what love is?” Oh god, I’m doing it… “I think that’s what I feel a lot of the time. When I’m around a certain person.” She finally looked over, and Carrot’s eyes were wide. 

“Do you think you’re in love with someone, Beet?” She tilted her head, and then got confused when the aforementioned cookie’s eyebrows furrowed. 

Beet slammed her cup hard on the pole, putting it down. “I’m in love with you, Carrot.” Her face went red completely. “I love you. And I’m so, so glad you found me when you did. Because I never would’ve felt what I think love is right now.” She confessed, then shut her eyes and fearfully awaited a reply.

“...Beet.” Carrot muttered. “Look at me, Beet.” The shorter felt hands on her cheeks and opened one eye. And the second she did  
the two girl’s lips locked as Carrot leaned in. For a moment, Beet was in shock. The next, she wrapped her arms around the taller’s neck and leaned in, shutting her eyes.

The two were finally in their own little heavens, embracing each other.


End file.
